cesarskabibliotekafandomcom-20200214-history
From Old Life To New
Treść A Tale of Two Festivals By Botjolf Meadwarmer "Da, why is the New Life herald so scary?" When my littlest asked this of me during a New Life Festival, I laughed. I had once asked the very same question of my own Da. He said, "Come the fall, you should ask your Nan." To understand the answer, we must look to the Old Life Festival, which we hold as the days grow short and the fields lie fallow. During this time we bring forth dark tales and unsettling songs. The Unknown Passenger tells of a cloaked figure on a ship who none of the other travelers recall boarding. The Lost Fawn in the Woods learns a stalking wolf killed its mother and wears her skin, but in its haste to flee it takes shelter in the wolf's den. The Midnight Lodger rents a room in the dead of night, but vanishes before morning—along with the innkeeper's child. We tell these tales as the nights stretch long. Every race has variations, but there are common themes across Tamriel: danger in the darkness, a threat to the innocent or the young, and a malignant creature that slips its way in amongst the relative safety of hearth and home. But the Wolf That Craved the Sky is the one that still makes me shiver, no matter how high the fire burns. As my Nan told it to all the village's children one long night ago, a great wolf with burning eyes once stalked the land at night. Its endless hunger drove it across the land, where it feasted on the volcanoes of Morrowind, drank the Iliac Bay dry enough to form the Alik'r Desert, and used the great trees of Valenwood to pick its teeth. But the wolf could not be sated, no matter how much it ate or drank. It wanted more, and more, and more. One night the wolf saw the two moons dancing through the sky. Masser, the bigger one, laughed and carried on. Secunda, the smaller one, followed Masser's lead. "Be quiet!" snarled the wolf. "Or I'll pull you from the sky. Then I'll crack you open and devour everything inside, like Ayleid cities." "You'll never be able to reach us!" taunted Masser. "Reach us," echoed Secunda. "Oh?" snarled the wolf. "I will leap from the highest mountain until I reach the sky. Then I will stand astride two little moons, gnashing and tearing, until there are moons no more." "But everyone will notice if one of us is missing!" cried Masser. "One of us is missing," echoed Secunda. "I will change my skin to match your own," snarled the wolf. "My burning eyes will shine in your place. None will know the difference." "The sun will know we aren't what we seem!" cried Masser. "We aren't what we seem," echoed Secunda. "Then I shall make a meal of the sun," snarled the wolf. "And after, I'll consume all the stars." "You can't do this to us!" cried Masser. "Do this to us," echoed Secunda. "But I can," snarled the wolf. "And when I have gorged myself on the sky, when there is nothing left but darkness, I will stand astride the world and howl!" As my Nan leaned forward, fingers extended like claws, a figure with a wolf's head burst into the room and howled. All the children shrieked. Then the candles blew out. I remember shivering in the darkness, trying not to make a sound. It seemed like forever, but it was likely a dozen heartbeats. A soft light emerged from a lantern held aloft by my Nan. She faced the figure with the wolf's head and said, "Not yet, wolf. The sun's light is too rich a meal. It will consume you instead." "Then I shall wait til the sun is weakest," snarled the Skinchanger. "On that day, I shall swallow it whole." "You can try," said my Nan, her voice firm. "But the sun may have other ideas." With that, the lantern flared. The Skinchanger howled in pain and fled from the room. For a few moments there was silence. Then my Nan spoke. "Never forget the danger in the darkness. It can slip into your midst and drag you into the night. But light at its dimmest is the old life passing behind us. Soon there will be new life, and the sun shall herald its arrival." A good number of weeks passed. The New Life Festival began. I remember assembling in the square, just before noon. And I remember children screaming as the wolf-man walked boldly toward us. But we stopped when he pulled the wolf's head from his shoulders, revealing a person beneath. It was my own Da! He wasn't a wolf-man at all. In the light of the noonday sun, he was just a person in a costume. The bear claws and snarling, stylized faces worked into his garb seemed almost ridiculous by light of day. He smiled and told us the light of the Sun had filled him with hope, and that he would be our New Life herald for the festival. So years later, when my littlest asked me why the New Life herald was so scary, I laughed. "Come the fall, you should ask your Nan." Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Opowieść o dwóch festiwalach Autor: Botjolf Miodogrzej „Tato, dlaczego herold Nowego Życia jest tak przerażający?” Kiedy moje najmłodsze dziecko zapytało mnie o to podczas Festiwalu Nowego Życia, zaśmiałem się. Kiedyś zadałem dokładnie to samo pytanie mojemu tacie. Odpowiedział: „Gdy przyjdzie jesień, powinieneś zapytać swoją babcię”. Aby zrozumieć tę odpowiedź, musimy spojrzeć na Festiwal Starego Życia, który organizujemy, gdy dni stają się coraz krótsze, a pola leżą odłogiem. Ten czas skłania nas do mrocznych opowieści i niepokojących piosenek. Nieznany Pasażer opowiada o zamaskowanej postaci na statku, której wejścia na pokład nie pamięta żaden z pozostałych podróżników. Zagubiony Jelonek dowiaduje się, że tropiący go wilk zabił jego matkę i nosi jej skórę, ale uciekając w popłochu, próbuje schronić się w wilczej norze. Najemca Północy wynajmuje pokój w środku nocy, lecz znika nad ranem — wraz z dzieckiem karczmarza. Opowiadamy te historie, gdy noce się wydłużają. Każda rasa ma swoje warianty, ale w całym Tamriel występują wspólne motywy: niebezpieczeństwo w ciemnościach, zagrożenie dla niewinnych lub młodych oraz złośliwe stworzenie, które wślizguje się we względne bezpieczeństwo domostwa i domowego ogniska. Ale to Wilk, Który Pragnął Nieba wciąż sprawia, że drżę, niezależnie od tego, jak mocno płonie ogień. Dawno temu moja babcia opowiedziała wszystkim dzieciom z wioski pewnej długiej nocy, że niegdyś wielki wilk o płonących oczach nocami grasował po tych ziemiach. Jego wieczny głód pchał go przez kolejne krainy: ucztował na wulkanach w Morrowind, wypił tak dużo wody z Zatoki Iliac, że powstała pustynia Alik'r, a wielkich drzew z Puszczy Valen używał jako wykałaczek. Ale wilka nie można było nasycić, nieważne jak dużo by zjadł i wypił. Ciągle chciał więcej i więcej. Pewnej nocy wilk zobaczył dwa księżyce tańczące po niebie. Masser, większy z nich, śmiał się i prowadził. Secunda, mniejsza, podążała za nim. „Bądźcie cicho!” – warknął wilk. „Albo wyrwę was z nieba. Potem rozłupię was i pożrę wszystko ze środka jak ayleidzkie miasta”. „Nigdy nas nie dosięgniesz!” – zadrwił Masser. „Nie dosięgniesz” – wtórowała mu Secunda. „Tak?” – warczał wilk. „Będę skakać z najwyższej góry, póki nie dosięgnę nieba. Wtedy stanę okrakiem na dwóch małych księżycach, zgrzytając i rozrywając zębami, aż księżyców już nie będzie”. „Przecież wszyscy zauważą, jeśli jednego z nas brakuje!” – zawołał Masser. „Jednego z nas brakuje” – powtórzyła Secunda. „Zmienię swą skórę, żeby dopasować się do waszej” – zawarczał wilk. „Moje płonące oczy zabłysną na waszych miejscach. Nikt nie pozna różnicy”. „Słońce będzie wiedzieć, że nie jesteśmy tym, na co wyglądamy!” – zawołał Masser. „Nie jesteśmy tym, na co wyglądamy” – powtórzyła Secunda. „Więc słońce zostanie moim kolejnym posiłkiem” – warknął wilk. „A potem pochłonę wszystkie gwiazdy”. „Nie możesz zrobić nam tego!” – wołał Masser. „Zrobić nam tego” – wtórowała mu Secunda. „Ależ mogę” – zawarczał wilk. „A kiedy objem się niebem, gdy nie pozostanie nic prócz ciemności, będę stać okrakiem na świecie i wyć!” Gdy moja babcia pochyliła się do przodu i rozłożyła palce jak szpony, postać z głową wilka wpadła do pokoju i zawyła. Wszystkie dzieci wrzasnęły. Potem zgasły świece. Pamiętam, jak drżałem w ciemności, próbując nie wydawać dźwięków. Wydawało się to wiecznością, ale prawdopodobnie trwało to tylko kilkanaście uderzeń serca. Miękkie światło wydobyło się z latarni trzymanej w górze przez moją babcię. Zwróciła się do postaci z głową wilka i powiedziała: „Jeszcze nie, wilku. Światło słońca jest zbyt obfite, by stać się twoim posiłkiem. Zamiast tego pochłonie cię”. „W takim razie poczekam, aż słońce będzie najsłabsze” – warknął Zmiennokształtny. „Takiego dnia połknę je w całości”. „Możesz próbować” – odpowiedziała moja babcia stanowczym głosem. „Lecz słońce może mieć inne plany”. Po tym latarnia rozbłysła. Zmiennokształtny zawył w bólu i uciekł z pokoju. Przez kilka chwil panowała cisza. Potem moja babcia przemówiła. „Nigdy nie zapominajcie o niebezpieczeństwie w ciemności. Może wślizgnąć się pomiędzy was i zaciągnąć was w noc. Ale najbardziej przyćmione światło to stare życie, które odchodzi. Wkrótce przybędzie nowe życie, a słońce będzie zwiastować jego nadejście”. Minęło sporo tygodni. Rozpoczął się Festiwal Nowego Życia. Pamiętam zbieranie się na placu tuż przed południem. I pamiętam dzieci, które krzyczały, gdy człowiek-wilk śmiało podszedł do nas. Ale przestaliśmy, gdy zdjął głowę wilka ze swych ramion, odsłaniając własną twarz. To był mój tata! On w ogóle nie był człowiekiem-wilkiem. W świetle południowego słońca był tylko osobą w kostiumie. Niedźwiedzie pazury i warczenie, stylizowane twarze na jego stroju wydawały się niemal absurdalne w świetle dnia. Uśmiechnął się i powiedział nam, że światło Słońca napełniło go nadzieją i że będzie naszym heroldem Nowego Życia na festiwalu. Tak więc lata później, gdy mój malec zapytał mnie, dlaczego herold Nowego Życia jest tak przerażający, zaśmiałem się. „Gdy przyjdzie jesień, powinieneś zapytać swoją babcię”. Umiejscowienie * Na skrzyni obok Bredy w namiocie Festiwalu Nowego Życia (niedaleko Kapliczki Gaju Kyne we Wschodniej Marchii). Kategoria:Online: Książki